


Alles für die Katz - Ein weihnachtlicher (Schmunzel-)Krimi in vier Kapiteln

by Charena



Category: Der kleine Mönch
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Summe/Hintergrund: Während sich das Kloster auf Weihnachten vorbereitete, hat Laurentius eine besondere Aufgabe übertragen bekommen. Und stolpert mal wieder unabsichtlich in ein Verbrechen…





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Alles für die Katz  
Autor: Lady Charena (Nov. 2003)  
Fandom: Der kleine Mönch  
Episode: Staffel 2  
Charaktere: Pater Laurentius, Guardian Liborius, Patres Sebastian, Johannes, Ludwig, Frau Ciupka, Originalcharaktere, OFCat, Kommissarin Ursula "Ufo" Foges  
Rating: gen, Krimi, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte:12.888

Summe/Hintergrund: Während sich das Kloster auf Weihnachten vorbereitete, hat Laurentius eine besondere Aufgabe übertragen bekommen. Und stolpert mal wieder unabsichtlich in ein Verbrechen…

Inspiriert von der Episode: „Laurentius und der Doppelgänger“ (Weitere Infos zur Serie; https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_kleine_M%C3%B6nch

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Eigentlich hatte Laurentius in seinem Leben ein-für-alle-Mal genug von verwöhnten, verhätschelten Katzen. Daher brauchte es von Seiten Guardian Liborius mehr als nur ein wenig sanfte Überredungskunst, ihn zu diesem Auftrag zu “verdonnern”. Doch die Zeiten waren schlecht und auch die heilige Mutter Kirche konnte es sich nicht leisten, einem reichen Schäfchen einen kleinen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Natürlich hatte Liborius es nicht so ausgedrückt, doch die Botschaft war klar bei Laurentius angekommen. 

Es kam ja auch sonst niemand in Frage. Sebastian steckte bis zum Hals in Arbeit, Johannes konnte sich aufgrund seines akuten Ischias kaum bewegen und Ludwig hatte Projektwochen in der Schule. Er bastelte in jeder freien Minute an seinen Dioramen, die verschiedene Szenen aus der Bibel zeigten. Frau Ciupka war dabei eher im Wege, als hilfreich. Erst gestern hatte sie (natürlich unabsichtlich) auf der Suche nach Klebstoff doch glatt Noah zertreten und Ludwig damit auf die Palme getrieben, nachdem ihr bereits ein Kamel aus der Weihnachtsszenerie und ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Blumen aus der Schöpfung zum Opfer gefallen waren – was wiederum die Sintflut bei Frau Ciupka auslöste. Es war wie das Paradies auf Erden, als Liborius schließlich eingriff und eine tränenüberströmte Frau Ciupka in die Küche, in der das Mittagessen harrte und Ludwig nach oben schickte, um nach Johannes zu sehen. 

Laurentius lächelte bei diesen Gedanken stumm vor sich hin und drückte auf die Klingel. So gesehen war es vielleicht keine schlechte Sache, eine Katze zu baby-, nein, zu catsitten, während Frau Walderer mit ihm plauderte. Sein Lächeln verblasste und er seufzte leise. Wenn es sich nur nicht ausgerechnet um diese Katze gehandelt hätte! 

Zwischen Frau Walderers Katze und dem Franziskanermönch herrschte sozusagen Feindschaft auf den ersten Blick. Luzie – und nie hatte eine Katze einen bezeichnenderen Namen getragen – begann ihre Bekanntschaft damit, dass sie ihre Zähne in Laurentius Handballen grub, als der ihr die Hand zum Beschnuppern hinhielt. Seitdem wusste er, dass sich Katzen und Hunde in ihrem Begrüßungsverhalten eben doch sehr unterschieden... 

Frau Walderer hatte Luzie mit milder Nachsicht gerügt und war dann in die Küche geeilt, um ein Tuch zu besorgen, bevor Laurentius ihren teuren Teppich mit Blut bekleckerte. 

Bei seinem zweiten Besuch bei Frau Walderer ging Laurentius subtiler vor. Er hatte ausreichend Katzenleckerlis in der Tasche und hielt seine Hände außer Reichweite. Doch Luzie verschmähte das Katzenfutter. Sie war an Lachs und Garnelen als Häppchen gewöhnt, wie Frau Walderer erklärte. Doch kaum hatte er Platz genommen, als Luzie auch schon fauchend auf ihn zu schoss und ihre Krallen in sein Schienbein schlug. Während Laurentius Mühe hatte, der Tierliebe seines Ordensgründers nachzueifern – und nicht vor Schmerz laut schreiend durch den Raum zu hüpfen – sperrte Frau Walderer Luzie in die Küche. Keine schreckliche Bestrafung, denn dort wartete ja ein voller Futternapf, wie Laurentius bei seiner Ankunft gesehen hatte. Sie entschuldigte ihre Katze damit, dass betreffender Sessel, in dem nun Laurentius saß, eigentlich Luzies Lieblingsschlafplatz wäre. 

Später betrachtete Laurentius die vier Kratzspuren der Krallen auf jeder Seite seines Schienbeins und fragte sich, ob wohl die Anschaffung einer Lederhose, wie sie Motorradfahrer trugen, im Bereich seiner Möglichkeiten läge. Schlichte Jeans reichten offenbar nicht, um Luzie aufzuhalten. 

Bei seinem dritten Besuch bat ihn Frau Walderer, seine Schuhe im Flur zu lassen, ein verständlicher Wunsch, da es sehr stark regnete und Laurentius Schuhe ziemlich schmutzig geworden waren. Luzie ließ sich die ganze Zeit über nicht blicken und so hatte Laurentius schon an einen Sieg des Menschen über die Bestie geglaubt, bis... ja, bis zu dem Moment, an dem er – sich noch angeregt mit Frau Walderer unterhaltend – in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Als er fast gleichzeitig die Feuchtigkeit an seinen Füßen wahrnahm und ihm ein spezifischer Geruch entgegenschlug, war es bereits zu spät. 

Sich vor Frau Walderer nichts anmerken lassend, ging Laurentius wie auf glühenden Kohlen zum Auto und stieg ein. Dort wartete er – freundlich winkend – darauf, das Frau Walderer ins Haus zurückkehrte. Erst dann riss er sich die Schuhe samt den Socken von den Füßen. Natürlich hatte er kein Paar Ersatzschuhe oder –socken im Auto und so wurde die Rückfahrt ins Kloster alles andere als angenehm. 

Selbst das geöffnete Fenster, durch das es zu allem Unglück auch noch hereinregnete, kam gegen den beißenden Gestank, der von seinen Schuhen ausging, nicht an. 

Wenig später verweigerte ihm eine verständnislose und hartherzige Frau Ciupka den Zutritt zu ihrer frisch gewischten Küche. Was konnte denn schließlich Laurentius dafür, dass Luzie in seine Schuhe das gemacht hatte, was sonst fürs Katzenklo bestimmt war? Doch Frau Ciupka warf ihm nur eine Plastiktüte vor die nackten Füße und befahl ihm, seine Schuhe und Socken da hinein zu stecken und sie sofort in die Mülltonne zu werfen. Und selbst dann kam Laurentius erst ins Kloster, als er sich unter dem Gartenschlauch die Füße abgespritzt hatte. Und das im September!

Diese Episode brachte Laurentius einen heftigen Schnupfen und Liborius seine strikte Weigerung ein, sich noch einmal in ein Haus mit dieser Bestie zu begeben. 

So kam es dann, dass Johannes die folgenden Besuche bei Frau Walderer wahrnahm, die immer dann, wenn sie sich einsam fühlte, sich einen der Mönche zur Unterhaltung bestellte – so wie andere Leute Pizza oder chinesisches Essen. Er bekam allerdings von Luzie auch nicht nur eine Schwanzspitze zu sehen, geschweige denn wurde er angegriffen. Und so war denn auch alles in bester Ordnung, bis Johannes wegen seines Ischias flach lag und Guardian Liborius wieder Laurentius zu Frau Walderer abkommandierte. 

Laurentius versuchte sich – so gut, wie ihm das möglich war – auf einen erneut heimtückischen Angriff von Luzie vorzubereiten. Und er war sich sicher, der würde kommen. 

Mit leisen Summen glitt die Tür auf und Laurentius trat zögernd in einen – für seinen Geschmack etwas zu sehr mit Möbeln voll gestopften – Flur. Keine Katze in Sicht. Er atmete auf. 

Leider zu früh.

Luzie segelte wie eine Schwalbe vom Schrank herab, auf dem sie auf der Lauer gelegen und seine Ankunft verfolgt haben musste. Grollend und fauchend landete sie auf der Schulter des kleinen Mönchs. 

Bevor Laurentius seinen Schreck überwunden und das Biest abgeschüttelt hatte, brachte Luzie schon einen Tatzenhieb gegen seinen Kopf an. Dann hüpfte sie laut miauend von seiner Schulter und verschwand in einem der angrenzenden Zimmer. 

Als Frau Walderer nachsehen kam, was denn der Lärm bedeutete, stand Laurentius immer noch fassungslos im Flur und hielt sein linkes Ohr, von dem er allerdings nicht ganz sicher war, ob es sich noch an seinem angestammten Platz befand. 

“Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?”, fragte sie verblüfft. 

Hinter ihr lugte Luzie mit dem unschuldigsten Gesicht der Welt in den Flur, bevor sie laut schnurrend um Frau Walderers Beine strich. 

“I-Ihre... Ihre K-Katze”, stotterte Laurentius. “Sie... hat mich gekratzt. Angesprungen und gekratzt! Hier!” Er nahm die Hand weg. “Sie hat mir das halbe Ohr abgerissen!!”

Frau Walderer besah sich die Bescherung stirnrunzelnd. “So schlimm ist es nicht”, entschied sie. “Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen den Weg ins Gästebad, damit Sie sich saubermachen können.” 

Sie nahm Luzie auf den Arm, ging die Treppe hoch und Laurentius trottete hinter ihr her, sein Ohr festhaltend, aus Sorge, es könne sonst ganz abfallen. 

Frau Walderer wies auf eine Tür und trat zur Seite. “Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie so etwas passieren könnte”, meinte sie. “Luzie ist doch so ein friedliches Tier. Es war bestimmt nur ein Versehen.” Sie streichelte der Katze, die es sich auf ihrem Arm bequem gemacht hatte, den Kopf. 

Doch als Laurentius sich an ihr vorbei ins Bad drängte, sah er ganz deutlich das giftige Funkeln in Luzies heimtückischen Augen. 

Auf diesen Vorfall hin ließ Frau Walderer einige Wochen lang nichts von sich hören. Und niemand war darüber glücklicher als Laurentius. 

Die Wunde an seinem Ohr musste mit drei Stichen genäht werden und er hatte eine vorsorgliche Tetanusimpfung über sich ergehen lassen. 

Doch dann stand eines Tages eine große Anzeige in der Zeitung, die den plötzlichen Tod von Frau Walderer bekanntgab. 

Weitere vierzehn Tage später erhielt Liborius als Vorsteher des Klosters einen Brief von einer Anwaltskanzlei, in dem er zur Testamentseröffnung gebeten wurde.

 

* * *

 

“Bin ich zu spät?”, fragte Laurentius unschuldig, als er ins Speisezimmer kam und dort seine Mitbrüder vollzählig beim Abendessen versammelt sah. Genauer gesagt waren sie damit wohl schon fertig, denn Sebastian war gerade dabei, ab zu räumen. 

“Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um das Geschirr zu spülen”, meinte Johannes sarkastisch. 

“Aber wie werde ich denn auf die Idee kommen, unserer lieben Frau Ciupka die Arbeit weg zu nehmen.” Laurentius schnappte sich rasch die letzte Semmel aus dem Korb, den Sebastian eben auf sein Tablett gestellt hatte und schnitt ihn auf. “Danke.” Er fischte zwei Scheiben Käse vom Teller und belegte sein Brötchen. “Also”, meinte er dann. “Was gibt es Neues?”

Guardian Liborius räusperte sich. “Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, als Laurentius uns unterbrochen hat...” Ein Blick traf den Mönch, der mit Unschuldsmiene sein Brötchen mampfte. “...war heute Nachmittag die Testamentseröffnung über den Nachlass von Frau Walderer.”

Laurentius setzte sich auf. “Na prima. Hat sie uns etwas hinterlassen?”

Ludwig sah ihn entsetzt an und rückte seine Brille zurecht. “Also wirklich, Laurentius!”, meinte er tadelnd. “Du benimmst dich wieder einmal unmöglich.”

Laurentius zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Sebastian kam aus der Küche zurück und setzte sich zu seinen Mitbrüdern. 

Da nun die Störungen beendet schienen, fuhr Liborius fort. “Frau Walderer hat ihr gesamtes Vermögen, mit Ausnahme einiger Legate, Luzia von der Heideshöhe hinterlassen.”

“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Frau Walderer alten Adel in ihrer Verwandtschaft hat”, mischte sich Laurentius ein. “Wer ist das? Tochter, Nichte, Enkelin?”

Liborius sah ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen Empörung und Belustigung. “Du kennst die betreffende... Dame.”

“Ich?” Verblüfft erwiderte Laurentius den Blick. “Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte...”

“Es ist die Katze”, warf Johannes ein. 

Laurentius ließ den Rest seines Brötchens fallen. “Katze?”, wiederholte er fassungslos. “Luzie?”

“Ja.” Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. “Hast du dir denn nie die Urkunden der Katzenschauen angesehen, die überall im Wohnzimmer an der Wand hingen? Frau Walderer war sehr stolz darauf, dass ihre Luzie so viele Preise gewonnen hat. Wahrscheinlich hast du wieder einmal nicht gut aufgepasst...”

“Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?”, wandte sich Laurentius an Liborius. “Ich meine, man kann doch nicht so einfach sein Vermögen seinem Haustier vermachen! Selbst einer adligen Katze nicht.”

“Natürlich nicht”, erwiderte Liborius. 

Laurentius atmete erleichtert auf.

“Selbstverständlich muss man einen Vermögensverwalter einsetzen, der das Geld für das Tier verwaltet und für es sorgt. Ansonsten kann man mit seinem Vermögen machen, was man will. Der Notar hat uns das ganz genau erklärt. Die Verwandtschaft von Frau Walderer sieht das übrigens ganz ähnlich wie du, Laurentius.”

“Aber wer würde das Vermögen einer Katze verwalten?”, fragte Sebastian verwundert. “Wäre nicht die Versuchung viel zu groß, das Geld in die eigene Tasche zu stecken?”

“Deshalb übernimmt das in der Regel eine besonders vertrauenswürdige Person – ein Notar oder Anwalt, beispielsweise. Aber Frau Walderer wollte auch, dass es jemand ist, den Luzie mag. Deshalb hat sie ihren Anwalt als Vermögensverwalter und das Kloster als Nachlasspfleger für Luzie eingesetzt.”

Laurentius sah aus, als wäre er nahe daran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. “Wir sollen was?”, fragte er mit matter Stimme. 

“Wir werden Luzie bei uns aufnehmen und für sie sorgen. Dafür ist dem Kloster ein Legat ausgesetzt, welches als Aufwandsentschädigung bis ans Ende von Luzies Leben an uns gezahlt wird. Zuzüglich einer großzügigen Spende an den Orden. Frau Walderer ist überzeugt, dass ihre Katze es bei uns besonders gut haben wird”, erklärte Liborius weiter.

“Dieses Biest soll bei uns einziehen?”, wiederholte Laurentius ungläubig. 

“Morgen Nachmittag kommt Herr Dr. Fechner – das ist der Vermögensverwalter und Anwalt von Frau Walderer und bringt uns Luzie.”

“Ich glaube, dann lasse ich mich in eine unsere ausländischen Missionen versetzen. Vielleicht braucht Bruder Daniel Verstärkung...”

“Glaubst du nicht, du übertreibst ein wenig, Laurentius?”, ließ sich Ludwig tadelnd vernehmen. “Es ist doch nur eine Katze.”

“Hah! Aber was für eine Katze! Ein Tiger ist das reinste Schmusetier dagegen. Warte nur, bis du sie näher kennen gelernt hast”, unkte Laurentius. 

Liborius seufzte. “Dann ist das also geklärt. Nun gibt es nur noch ein Problem.”

“Welches Problem?”, erkundigte sich Johannes.

“Wer bringt Frau Ciupka möglichst schonend bei, dass sie in Zukunft auch für eine Katze kochen und einkaufen muss...”

 

* * *

 

Frau Ciupkas enormer Busen wogte, als sie die Arme davor verschränkte. “Ich soll für eine Katze dieses Zeug kochen?”, fragte sie empört und schwenkte Luzies Diätplan. “Forelle, Austern, Lachs, Putenleber, Garnelen, laktosefreie Sahne – fehlt ja nur noch, dass man von mir verlangt, einen Hummer zu schlachten!”

“Ich glaube, da verwechseln Sie jetzt etwas, Frau Ciupka”, versuchte Laurentius Öl auf die Wogen zu gießen. “Hummer werden nicht geschlachtet, sondern lebendig gekocht.”

Frau Ciupka schnitt eine Grimasse. “Igitt! Warum bekommt diese Katze kein normales Dosenfutter, wie jede andere auch? Wir hatten früher Zuhause eine Katze, die bekam, was von unserem Essen übrig blieb. Sie hat immer alles aufgefressen – übrigens kein Wunder, meine Mutter ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin – ich habe alles, was ich kann, von ihr gelernt.”

“Nun ja, Katzen haben ja bekanntlich neun Leben”, flachste Laurentius.

Frau Ciupka sah ihn schief an, wusste jedoch nicht recht, was sie von dieser Antwort halten sollte. “Auf jeden Fall kann ich doch nicht in der Stadt herum rennen und dieses Zeug kaufen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo man Austern bekommt.”

“Bestimmt in einem der feineren Fischgeschäfte, Frau Ciupka”, ließ sich Sebastian vernehmen. Er steckte mit dem Oberkörper unter der Spüle und versuchte das undichte Rohr zu reparieren. 

“Die sind bestimmt wahnsinnig teuer”, seufzte Frau Ciupka. “Wie soll ich das mit dem bisschen Haushaltsgeld hinkriegen, das ich vom Kloster bekomme?”

“Dr. Fechner überweist uns jeden Monat zehntausend Euro, Frau Ciupka. Davon sollen Sie Luzies Futter kaufen.” 

Laurentius – der freiwillig den Küchendienst übernommen hatte, als er bemerkte, dass die Küche der einzige Ort im Kloster war, in den Luzie nie eine Pfote zu setzen schien – legte das Geschirrtuch zur Seite und stellte die trockenen Teller in den Schrank. 

“Zehn-tau-send Euro”, wiederholte Frau Ciupka träumerisch. “So viel Geld sollte mal jemand für mich ausgeben.”

“Dann beten Sie darum, als Katze wiedergeboren zu werden, Frau Ciupka.” Laurentius spähte aus der Küchentür. Manchmal lauerte Luzie gerne hinter einer Tür, um demjenigen, der den Raum verließ, ihre Krallen ins Bein zu schlagen. Seltsamerweise schien Luzie immer zu wissen, wer die Tür öffnete – denn nur Laurentius wurde ihr Opfer. Alle anderen hatte Luzie nach nur einem einzigen Wochenende im Kloster um die Pfote gewickelt. 

Doch im Moment war keine Luzie in Sicht. Laurentius wagte es, einen Schritt aus der Küche heraus zu treten. 

“Und was ist, wenn Geld am Monatsende übrig bleibt?”, fragte Frau Ciupka hinter ihm. “Kann ich davon dann was anderes kaufen?”

“Nein”, erwiderte Laurentius. “Das übrige Geld geht auf ein Sperrkonto, damit es Zinsen bringt. Wenn Luzie stirbt, erhält das Kloster dieses Geld als Spende.” Er sah sich nach beiden Seiten um und suchte in allen Winkeln. Keine Luzie zu sehen. Sehr gut.

“War Frau Walderer eigentlich sehr reich?”

Die Ciupka und ihre Fragen... “Ja”, erwiderte Laurentius. “Sie besaß mehrere Millionen.”

“Und das viele Geld hat alles die Katze geerbt?”

“Fast alles.” Gut, Luzie war nicht da. Er konnte also die Küche ungefährdet verlassen. Aber wer wusste, wo sie lauerte und welch teuflischer Plan jetzt wieder hinter ihrer kleinen, pelzigen Katzenstirn herangereift war.

“Und das lässt sich ihre Verwandtschaft so einfach gefallen?”, bohrte Frau Ciupka weiter. “Also ich würde das ja nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Was ist eigentlich, wenn Luzie stirbt? Ich meine, Katzen leben auch nicht ewig.”

“Luzie ist erst zwei Jahre alt. Aber wenn sie stirbt, dann erben die nächsten Verwandten.” 

“Der Katze?”

“Nein, natürlich die von Frau Walderer.” Laurentius wandte sich zu Frau Ciupka um. 

Die Haushälterin riss beide Augen weit auf. “Und wenn jetzt einer auf die Idee kommt, Luzie umzubringen?”, fragte sie. “Ich meine, für so viel Geld...”

“Sollte Luzie nicht eines natürlichen Todes sterben, dann geht das Vermögen an verschiedene Tierschutzorganisationen. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich los...” Laurentius trat rückwärts aus der Küche - und auf etwas Weiches. 

Wütendes Fauchen und Kreischen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei Laurentius.

“Du lieber Himmel, was ist jetzt passiert?” Frau Ciupka eilte aus der Küche und auch Sebastian rappelte sich rasch auf und folgte ihr.

Vor der Küchentür hockte Laurentius auf dem Boden, das Gesicht jammervoll verzogen. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt saß Luzie majestätisch da und leckte in aller Seelenruhe ihre Pfoten. 

“Was ist denn passiert?”, fragte Frau Ciupka erneut und reichte Laurentius eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. 

“Du bist doch hoffentlich nicht auf Luzie getreten?”, erkundigte sich Sebastian besorgt.

“Was passiert ist?”, zeterte Laurentius, als er wieder auf den Beinen stand und vorsichtig das Körperteil betastete, auf das er gefallen war. “Ich bin über diese blöde Katze gestolpert. Und danke der Nachfrage, ich habe mir nicht den Hals gebrochen”, fuhr er sarkastisch fort, als er sah, wie Sebastian Luzie auf den Arm nahm, sie kritisch betrachtete und vorsichtig abtastete.

“Na, na”, meinte Frau Ciupka. “Sie sind doch stabil gebaut.”

“Ihr Zartgefühl ist wirklich umwerfend, Frau Ciupka”, erwiderte Laurentius säuerlich. Doch die achtete überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte, sondern trat zu Sebastian, um Luzie zu kraulen. Die Katze schnurrte zufrieden. 

Laurentius schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge, schüttelte den Staub von seinen Füßen – bildlich gesprochen – und ging. Er hatte schließlich noch mehr zu tun!

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Es war an einem Abend – etwa zwei Wochen später – als Laurentius von einer Adventsfeier mit dem Kinderchor zurück ins Kloster kam. Müde, wie er sich fühlte, wollte er gleich ins Bett gehen. Und was fand er, als er in sein Zimmer trat? Eine tote Maus auf seinem Kopfkissen. Da platzte ihm nun wirklich der Kragen. Er packte die Maus am Schwanz und trug sie mit spitzen Fingern vor sich her, nach unten, wo er die anderen vermutete. 

Doch dort war niemand. Weder in der Küche, noch in der Bibliothek, im Keller oder im Esszimmer eine Spur seiner Mitbrüder. Da sah Laurentius zufällig einen Lichtschein im Garten. Er legte die Maus auf einer Kommode ab, zog seinen Anorak wieder über und eilte nach draußen. Die eisige Luft einer klaren Dezembernacht schlug ihm entgegen. Doch da waren auch Stimmen zu hören und Laurentius eilte ihnen entgegen. 

Zuerst stieß er auf Ludwig, der mit einer Taschenlampe unter einen Busch leuchtete. “Was ist hier los? Habe ich irgend etwas verwechselt und ihr seid bei der Suche nach Ostereiern?”

“Sei nicht albern”, wies ihn Ludwig zurecht. “Luzie ist verschwunden. Wir suchen schon den ganzen Abend nach ihr.”

“Die Katze ist weg?” Laurentius konnte sich dem Gefühl der Schadenfreude und einer gewissen Erleichterung nicht erwehren. “Wie schön... ähem, wie schade, meinte ich natürlich.”

Ludwig leuchtete ihn an. “Ich weiß schon, dass du sie nie richtig leiden konntest, Laurentius”, sagte er streng, “Aber das ist kein Grund, sich zu freuen, dass das arme Tier jetzt hier irgendwo im Dunkeln sitzt und friert.”

“Du hast auch heute Abend keine tote Maus auf deinem Kopfkissen gefunden”, entgegnete Laurentius spitz. “Und sie hat dir auch keine Löcher in deine neue, lange Unterhose gebissen. Oder in deine Schuhe gepinkelt. Oder dich fast skalpiert.”

Ludwig sah ihn an. “Um skalpiert werden zu können, muss man ja wohl erst mal Haare haben”, bemerkte er genauso spitz. 

Laurentius holte bereits Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, als Sebastians Stimme aus der Dunkelheit ertönte.

“Ich habe sie gefunden.”

“Na, Gott sei Dank.” Johannes tauchte neben ihnen auf, bis zum Hals dick eingepackt wie ein Eskimo. “Es tut einem alten Mann wie mir überhaupt nicht gut, die halbe Nacht im Garten herum zu irren.”

Bald hatten sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und Sebastian wickelte Luzie aus seiner Jacke. Er liebte Tiere über alles und da seine Hündin Anka erst wenige Tage vor Luzies Ankunft gestorben war, hatte die Katze ihm über den Verlust hinweggeholfen. 

Doch irgend etwas schien mit Luzie nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Sie stand unsicher auf den Beinen, schwankte von einer Seite zur anderen und starrte mit trübem Blick zur Decke. 

“Sie ist offensichtlich krank”, stellte Liborius fest. “Vielleicht sollten wir sie zu einem Tierarzt bringen.”

“Ich kenne einen guten Tierarzt”, sagte Sebastian. “Aber jemand muss mich hinfahren – oder ich fahre und jemand anderer nimmt Luzie auf den Arm.”

“Ich fahre dich”, warf Laurentius hastig ein. Am Ende wollte sonst noch einer, dass er sie hielt.

Ludwig brachte noch eine Decke, in die Luzie gewickelt wurde, damit Sebastian seine Jacke anziehen konnte und dann ging es auch schon los.

 

* * *

 

Während der ganzen Fahrt lag Luzie still und reglos in der Decke. Doch kaum hielten sie vor dem Haus des Tierarztes an – und sie hatten Glück, es brannte noch Licht – fing sie jämmerlich zu maunzen an.

“Wir müssen uns beeilen”, sagte Sebastian und streichelte sie.

“Ich mach‘ ja so rasch ich kann.” Endlich hatte Laurentius einen Parkplatz gefunden und die beiden Mönche stiegen aus.

Laurentius klingelte und nach einigen Minuten öffnet eine Frau mittleren Alters die Tür. 

“Ja, bitte?”, fragte sie zögernd und musterte die beiden Männer vor ihrer Tür.

“Guten Tag, Frau Doktor Briller.” Sebastian drängte sich an Laurentius vorbei. “Erinnern Sie sich noch an mich? Ich bin‘s, Sebastian. Sie mussten vor einiger Zeit meinen Hund Anka einschläfern.”

“Natürlich.” Die Tierärztin wich zurück und ließ sie ins Haus. An ihre Patienten schien sie sich wesentlich besser zu erinnern, als an deren Besitzer. 

“Das ist ein Notfall”, fuhr Sebastian rasch fort. “Sonst hätten wir Sie um diese Zeit nicht mehr gestört.” 

Dr. Briller ging voraus in die Praxis. Dort setzte Sebastian Luzie auf den Behandlungstisch und wickelte die Decke ab. 

“Dann erzählen Sie mir mal, was passiert ist”, sagte die Tierärztin ruhig, während sie in ihren weißen Kittel schlüpfte.

Rasch fasste Sebastian die Ereignisse des Abends zusammen. Laurentius hielt sich lieber im Hintergrund, Luzie könnte ja einfallen, ihn anzu  
springen und zu beißen.   
“Es hat mir aber eher den Anschein, als wäre die Katze vergiftet, nicht unterkühlt”, sagte Dr. Briller nach einigen Untersuchungen. “Hat sie irgend etwas gefressen, dass ihr nicht bekommt? Das passiert bei sehr neugierigen Katzen leicht. Oder vielleicht Rattengift? Sie würden staunen, wie viele Katzen allein dadurch jedes Jahr vergiftet werden.”

“Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, was”, meinte Sebastian. “Die meiste Zeit des Tages ist sie im Kloster und da verwenden wir kein Rattengift.”

“Ich werde auf jeden Fall eine Blutuntersuchung machen”, sagte Dr. Briller. “Halten Sie Luzie fest und ich werde...” Sie hatte, während sie sprach, eine Spritze zur Hand genommen.

Kaum hatte Luzie das gesehen, als sie alle ihre Kräfte zu einem Satz sammelte und vom Tisch sprang. 

Genau auf Laurentius zu, der sich ausgerechnet in diesem Moment dem Tisch genähert hatte, um besser zusehen zu können. Die beiden prallten zusammen und Laurentius fing Luzie gerade noch so auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnte. Zum Dank erbrach sich die Katze über seine Jacke.

“Igitt, stinkt das!” Kaum hatte Sebastian ihm das Tier abgenommen, wand sich Laurentius auch schon aus seinem Anorak. Er entdeckte einen Behälter mit Papiertüchern neben dem Waschbecken und eilte dorthin, um seine Jacke so rasch wie möglich sauber zu machen – bevor sich der Gestank festsetzen konnte. 

“Moment.” Die Tierärztin warf ihm einen Spatel und eine kleine Dose zu. “Geben Sie mir ein bisschen was da rein, dann kann ich genau feststellen, was sie gefressen hat.”

Laurentius kämpfte tapfer mit seiner Übelkeit und nach zehn Minuten hatte er es geschafft, seine Jacke so weit als möglich zu reinigen und auch etwas von dem Erbrochenen in die Dose zu befördern. Trotzdem stank sein Anorak noch immer ekelerregend. Laurentius nahm sich fest vor, ihn sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Waschmaschine zu stecken. Das hielt ja kein Mensch aus. 

Als er sich umwandte, war Dr. Briller gerade dabei, Luzie in eine Box zu sperren. “Ich habe ihr jetzt ein den Kreislauf stärkendes Mittel gegeben und werde sie zur Beobachtung hier behalten”, erklärte die Tierärztin. “Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Gift schon vor längerer Zeit zu sich genommen hat, denn sonst hätte sie sich bereits im Garten erbrochen. Machen Sie sich keine zu großen Sorgen, über das Gröbste ist sie hinweg. Katzenmägen halten schon was aus.”

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, verließen Laurentius und Sebastian die Praxis. Beide schwiegen während der Rückfahrt. Laurentius versuchte möglich flach zu atmen, doch der besorgte Sebastian schien den Gestank, der von seiner Jacke ausging, überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

 

* * *

 

Drei Tage später konnten sie eine völlig wiederhergestellte Luzie bei der Tierärztin abholen. Dr. Briller begleitete sie bis vor die Tür. Sie wirkte sehr ernst. “Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass im Kloster kein Rattengift ausgestreut wird?”, fragte sie. 

“Absolut sicher”, entgegnete Laurentius, der sich von Sebastian hatte breitschlagen lassen, ihn rasch zu fahren. 

“Sehen Sie, genau das hat Luzie nämlich gefressen. Und das merkwürdige ist, dass sie es offen-bar in einem Stück Lachs verabreicht bekommen hat. Aber wer lockt seine Ratten mit so etwas an?” Dr. Briller lachte. “Vielleicht fragen Sie in Ihrer Nachbarschaft, wer Rattengift verwendet und bitten ihn, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. Die Dosis war zum Glück zu gering, als dass sie die Katze sofort hätte töten können, aber wenn Sie sie nicht gefunden hätte, wäre sie wohl erfroren.”

 

* * *

 

“Das ist doch komisch, oder?”, meinte Sebastian später auf der Rückfahrt. “Wenn das Gift im Lachs war... dann sieht es doch fast so aus, als hätte jemand versucht, Luzie zu vergiften.”

“Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?”, fragte Laurentius verblüfft. 

“Na, das Gift war im Lachs versteckt und Luzie liebt Lachs über alles. Jemand hat das gewusst und sie absichtlich damit gefüttert.”

“Diese Katze?”, meinte Laurentius. “Aber warum sollte das jemand tun? Ich meine, was kann man schon gewinnen, außer...”

“Ein paar Millionen Euro”, unterbrach ihn Sebastian. Er streichelte Luzie. “Wenn du doch nur reden könntest”, seufzte er. “Vielleicht war es jemand aus Frau Walderers Verwandtschaft.”

Mordanschläge auf eine Katze. Das fehlte noch, dachte Laurentius. “Ja, aber wir kennen doch alle die Bedingungen des Testaments – und eine Vergiftung mit Rattengift wäre auf keinen Fall ein natürlicher Tod für eine Katze. Schon eher für eine Ratte...”

Sebastian ging nicht auf seinen Scherz ein. “Es hätte ja wie ein Unfall aussehen können. Frau Dr. Briller hat doch gesagt, dass jedes Jahr viele Katzen an Rattengift sterben.”

“Also, ich bin davon nicht überzeugt”, erwiderte Laurentius. “Es kann auch ein Zufall gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat Frau Ciupka sie mit Lachs gefüttert und erst hinterher hat Luzie irgendwo das Gift gefressen. Ich glaube, du machst dir da viel zu viele Gedanken.”

Sebastian seufzte. “Vielleicht hast du recht”, meinte er zögernd. “Könnest du nicht trotzdem mal mit deiner Freundin bei der Polizei reden?”

“Mit Ufo?”, fragte Laurentius verwundert. “Willst du, dass sie mich für bescheuert hält? Und was könnte sie schon tun – Polizeischutz für Luzie anordnen?”

“Nein, natürlich nicht.” Sebastian kraulte Luzie zwischen den Ohren, die das mit einem langen, tiefen Schnurren belohnte. “Aber fragen könntest du sie doch einmal? Vielleicht sind ja noch mehr Katzen vergiftet worden und es war gar nicht Luzie gemeint.”

“In Ordnung, ich werde Ufo morgen besuchen”, versprach Laurentius. 

 

* * *

 

Kommissarin Ursula Foges blickte den Mönch verwundert an. “Du willst was wissen?”, fragte sie. “Ob es Meldungen über vergiftete Katzen gibt? Arbeitest du jetzt auch für den Tierschutz?”

“Mir macht das genauso wenig Spaß wie dir”, entgegnete Laurentius. “Aber im Kloster wohnt seit kurzem eine Millionenerbin, auf die eventuell ein Mordanschlag verübt wurde.”

Ufo war plötzlich ganz gespannte Aufmerksamkeit. “Eine Millionenerbin? Eine Frau bei euch im Kloster? Wie heißt sie? Seit wann? Und warum bei euch? Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts.”

“Zügle deine Phantasie ein bisschen, Ufo”, tadelte Laurentius. “Die junge Dame heißt Luzia von der Heideshöhe und ist zwei Jahre alt. Und das Kloster hat sie sozusagen... geerbt.”

“Ihr habt ein kleines Kind geerbt?”, fragte die Kommissarin fassungslos.

“Nein”, erwiderte Laurentius seufzend. 

“Aber du hast gerade gesagt...”

“Schlimmer. Luzie ist eine Katze.”

Ufo setzte sich. “Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder? Eine Katze kann doch keine Millionenerbin sein.”

“Liest du keine Zeitung, Ufo? Es stand doch alles drin.” Laurentius erzählte der Kommissarin die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an – und strich dabei besonders heraus, wie sehr er unter Luzies Attacken zu leiden hatte.

“Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du der beste Tatverdächtige bist, Laurentius?”, meinte Ufo, als der Mönch fertig war.

“Ich?”, empörte sich Laurentius. “Warum ich?”

“Du kannst die Katze ja ganz offenbar nicht leiden und sie spielt dir übel mit...”

“Also wirklich, Ufo, das hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht!” Laurentius verschränkte gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust. “Mich so zu verdächtigen.”

“Das war ja nur ein Scherz”, beschwichtigte ihn die Kommissarin rasch. “Deshalb willst du also wissen, ob es weitere Meldungen über vergiftete Katzen gibt. Oder ob es ein Mordanschlag auf deine Luzie war. Ich kann mal bei den Kollegen nachfragen, ob etwas vorliegt. Aber das dauert einige Zeit.”

“Ich glaube ja, dass es ein Unfall war.” Laurentius stand auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. “Um Himmels Willen, ich sollte schon längst im Kindergarten bei der Nikolausfeier sein!”, rief er aus. “Halt‘ mich auf dem Laufendem, Ufo.” Damit war er auch schon aus dem Raum.

Kommissarin Foges sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann machte sie sich einen Vermerk auf einem Notizzettel. Das, was Laurentius da über diese Frau Walderer und ihr seltsames Testament erzählt hatte, weckte ihre Neugier.

 

* * *

 

Als Laurentius später an diesem Tag ins Kloster zurückkam, hatte Frau Ciupka eine Neuigkeit für ihn. 

“Dieser Doktor Fechner ist heute hier gewesen”, teilte sie Laurentius mit, während sie ihm einen Teller aufgewärmten Nudelauflauf hinstellte. “Es ist wohl wegen der Katze und der Erbschaft. Die Verwandten von dieser Frau Walderer haben das Testament wohl angefochten – auf jeden Fall dürfen wir kein Geld für die Katze ausgeben, bis das Ganze geklärt ist. Und das heißt: Ade Lachs – Hallo Dosenfutter aus dem Sonderangebot im Supermarkt”, setzte Frau Ciupka schadenfroh hinzu. “Immerhin gibt es wohl keine andere Katze auf der Welt, die Klavier frei Klostertür geliefert bekommt.”

Klavier? “Kaviar, Frau Ciupka, nicht Klavier”, verbesserte Laurentius sie.

“Na, sage ich doch”, erwiderte die Haushälterin. “Und beeilen Sie sich mit dem Essen, ich will heute noch irgendwann mit dem Geschirr fertig werden.”

“Hat der Anwalt denn sonst nichts gesagt?”, fragte Laurentius weiter, während er ein paar besonders angebrannte Nudeln an den Tellerrand schob. 

“Nicht dass ich wüsste. Liborius hat mir nicht mehr gesagt, aber ich musste extra nochmal los und Katzenfutter kaufen.”

“Und Luzie hat es gefressen?”, fragte Laurentius gespannt.

“Sie hat den Napf umgeworfen und ist darauf herum getrampelt.” Frau Ciupka seufzte. “War das vielleicht eine Arbeit, bis ich alles wieder sauber hatte.”

Laurentius spießte die letzte der pappigen, in einer roten irgendwas-Soße eingeweichten Nudeln auf. “Aber dann war der Giftanschlag auf Luzie vielleicht doch kein Mordversuch, sondern wirklich nur ein Unfall...”, murmelte er geistesabwesend.

 

* * *

 

“Laurentius, da war ein Anruf für dich”, meinte am nächsten Abend Johannes. “Kommissarin Foges.”

Laurentius kam die Treppe wieder herab. “Ufo? Was wollte sie denn?”

“Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass es im letzten halben Jahr keinen einzigen Fall dieser Art gab. Was meint sie damit?”, fragte Johannes argwöhnisch. “Worin schnüffelst du jetzt wieder herum?”

“Ich?”, meinte Laurentius unschuldig. “Ich wollte nur wissen, ob in Köln jemand herumläuft und Katzen vergiftet. Danke, Johannes. Das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht.” Damit eilte er nach oben. 

Später traf er in der Küche Sebastian, der vor Luzie auf dem Boden saß.

“Was machst du denn da?”, fragte Laurentius neugierig. 

Sebastian sah auf. “Sie will das Dosenfutter einfach nicht fressen. Ich finde, Luzie ist schon richtig abgemagert. Außerdem kann ich ihr Halsband nicht finden.”

Hierzu muss noch ergänzt werden, dass Luzie mit einer erstaunlichen Kollektion an Halsbändern ausgestattet war. Sie hatte für jeden Wochentag eines in einer anderen Farbe und Ludwig behauptete, sie wären aus Krokodilleder. Ein weiteres war für besondere Gelegenheiten und sah eher aus, wie das Collier einer Prinzessin im Märchen. Angeblich war es mit echten Diamanten besetzt. 

“Welches fehlt denn?”, fragte Laurentius, obwohl es ihn eigentlich nicht sehr interessierte. “Vielleicht hat sie es im Garten verloren.”

Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. “Luzie war den ganzen Tag noch nicht draußen, sie hasst Schnee und Regen. Und ich habe ihr das Halsband erst heute morgen umgelegt. Das mit den Diamanten. Sie mag es am liebsten und ich dachte, es heitert sie ein bisschen auf.”

“Nun, es muss irgendwo hier sein, schließlich verliert das Haus ja bekanntlich nichts."

Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. “Aber etwas Merkwürdiges war heute Vormittag”, meinte er langsam. “Ich habe es fast vergessen. Als ich in die Küche kam, stand die Hintertür offen und Luzie saß ganz verstört in einer Ecke. Sie hat mich sogar angefaucht. Danach fiel mir zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie das Halsband nicht mehr um hatte.”

“Sebastian, was willst du damit sagen?” Laurentius hob fragend die Hände. “Dass ein Einbrecher hier gewesen ist? Hier im Kloster? Und nur eine Katze beraubt hat?” Leiser Spott klang in seiner Stimme mit. 

“Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Aber kommt dir das nicht komisch vor?” Sebastian stand auf und nahm Luzie auf den Arm. “Irgend etwas stimmt nicht. Und wenn nun jemand nochmal versucht hat, Luzie zu ermorden? Oder zu entführen?”

“Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?”, erwiderte Laurentius. “Bevor das Gericht nicht über die Gültigkeit des Testaments von Frau Walderer entschieden hat, ist diese Katze arm wie eine Kirchenmaus, das ganze Geld ist eingefroren. Weshalb sollte also jetzt noch jemand hinter Luzie her sein?”

“Vielleicht um ganz sicher zu sein, dass die Katze wirklich nicht das viele Geld bekommt.” Luzie strampelte in Sebastians Armen und er ließ sie auf den Boden. “Glaubst du nicht, wir sollten die Polizei informieren?”

“Oh nein, auf keinen Fall. Ufo erklärt mich für verrückt, wenn ich mit der Geschichte ankomme”, wehrte Laurentius ab. “Ich glaube, du nimmst das ein bisschen zu ernst, Sebastian. Es ist doch schließlich und endlich nur eine Katze. Das Gericht kann gar nicht anders entscheiden, als Frau Walderers Testament für ungültig zu erklären. Und dann hat ja wohl wirklich niemand mehr einen Grund, Luzie nach dem Leben zu trachten.” Falls das bisher überhaupt jemand getan hatte... 

“Ich hoffe, du hast Recht”, stimmte Sebastian zögernd zu. “Aber was ist mit dem Halsband?”

“Das liegt hier sicher irgendwo. Ich helfe dir suchen.”

Ein leichtfertig gemachtes Angebot, dass Laurentius nach zwei Stunden ergebnisloser Suche heftig bereute. Sie hatten alles mögliche gefunden: Vermisste Kleidungsstücke wie Socken, Frau Ciupkas Ohrclip, den sie im Sommer tagelang gesucht hatte und jede Menge Staub und vor allem reichlich Krümel überall. Aber kein Halsband. 

 

* * *

 

“Entschuldigung, sind Sie vielleicht Pater Liborius?”

Laurentius, der gerade aus dem Auto gestiegen war, drehte sich um und sah eine Frau im Pelzmantel die Straße überqueren. 

Offenbar hatte sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite gewartet. Sie trug einen Hut mit Pelzrand und trotz des dichten Schneetreibens eine Sonnenbrille. So war von ihrem Gesicht außer einem rot geschminkten Mund und ein paar dunklen Haarsträhnen nichts zu erkennen. 

“Nein, ich heiße Laurentius. Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen auch helfen?”

Die Frau nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und nun sah Laurentius, dass sie nicht mehr so jung war, wie sie gut geschminkt auf den ersten Blick noch erscheinen mochte. “Ich bin Nicole Lemar. Soweit ich informiert bin, befindet sich etwas im Besitz dieses Klosters, dass meiner Mutter gehörte.”

“Ich bezweifle...”

“Es handelt sich um eine Katze”, unterbrach sie ihn kühl. “Ich glaube, sie heißt Luzie.”

Neugierig sah Laurentius sie an. “Das ist richtig. Die Katze ist bei uns. Ihre Mutter hat das so bestimmt. Sind Sie vielleicht gekommen, um sie zu besuchen?”

“Wie Sie sicher schon wissen, habe ich und mein Mann zusammen mit meiner Schwester dieses verrückte Testament angefochten. Offenbar war meine Mutter bereits hochgradig senil, als sie es verfasst hat.” 

“Wollen wir das nicht drinnen weiter besprechen?”, schlug Laurentius vor, denn ihm war kalt und warum sollten sie hier draußen im Schneegestöber stehen.

“Ich mache es kurz”, kam die eisige Antwort von Nicole Lemar. “Ich biete dem Kloster eine Spende in Höhe von – sagen wir Fünfzigtausend Euro an, wenn Sie die Nachlasspflegschaft ablehnen und die Katze uns überlassen.”

“Ach, stehen die Chancen so schlecht, dass das Testament für ungültig erklärt wird und Sie erben?”, fragte Laurentius unschuldig.

Das puppenhafte Gesicht der Frau verzerrte sich einen Moment vor Wut, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. “Aber nein, wo denken Sie hin”, meinte sie. “Wir hätten das Tierchen nur gerne als Andenken an unsere Mutter aufgenommen. Luzie scheint ihr ja doch sehr viel bedeutet zu haben.”

Das kann man wohl sagen, dachte Laurentius. Offenbar mehr als ihre Töchter. “Ich werde Guardian Liborius von Ihrem großzügigen Angebot in Kenntnis setzen, Frau Lemar. Möchten Sie Luzie vielleicht sehen?”

Die Frau verzog den Mund. “Nein, danke.” Sie zog eine Visitenkarte aus der Tasche. “Bitte rufen Sie mich an und teilen Sie mir mit, wie das Kloster sich entschieden hat. Guten Tag.” Sie drückte Laurentius die Karte in die Hand, drehte sich um und stöckelte über die schneebedeckte Fahrbahn zu einem wartenden Taxi auf der anderen Straßenseite. 

Laurentius betrachtete nachdenklich die Karte, bevor er ins Haus trat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wir können Luzie doch nicht einfach dieser Frau überlassen”, meinte Sebastian. “Wer weiß, was sie mit dem armen Tier anstellt. Sie hat sich ja wohl die ganze Zeit über nie um ihre Mutter gekümmert.”

“Nun seid doch mal ruhig”, sagte Liborius, bevor einer der anderen etwas darauf antworten konnte. “Ich werde morgen Dr. Fechner anrufen und ihm von diesem Vorfall erzählen. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß besser als wir alle zusammen, was in diesem Fall zu tun ist.”

 

* * *

 

“Ufo”, sagte Laurentius fröhlich.

“Laurentius”, entgegnete Kommissarin Foges düster. 

“Was hat dir die Petersilie verhagelt?”, wunderte sich Laurentius.

“Was habe ich über dein Schnüffeln in Polizeiangelegenheiten gesagt?”, antwortete die Kommissarin mit einer Gegenfrage.

“In welcher Polizeiangelegenheit?” Verwundert nahm Laurentius gegenüber der Polizistin Platz. “Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass Luzie...”

“Ich erinnere mich”, unterbrach ihn Ulrike Foges. “Aber ich nehme dir nicht ab, dass du nur wegen dieser Katze deine Nase in diese Sache steckst.” Sie nahm einen Hefter auf. 

Laurentius zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Ein Ermittlungsauftrag von der Staatsanwaltschaft.” Die Kommissarin knallte den Hefter auf den Schreibtisch. “Offenbar gab es einen anonymen Anrufer, der behauptete, Frau Walderer wäre ermordet worden. Das warst nicht zufällig du?” 

“Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?” Laurentius war verblüfft. “Ich bin bis jetzt nicht einmal auf die Idee... Ist sie es denn?”

“Was?”

“Na, ermordet worden.”

Ufo zuckte mit den Schultern. “Für morgen ist die Exhumierung vorgesehen. Erst dann wissen wir mehr. Ihr Hausarzt hat jedenfalls den Totenschein ohne jegliche Zweifel ausgestellt. Die alte Dame schien zwar sehr rüstig, aber sie war seit einigen Jahren schwer zuckerkrank und hat sich nicht immer an ihre Diätvorschriften gehalten.” 

Für einen Moment schien ihr Blick auf Laurentius ausufernder Figur zu ruhen. Der zog vor, das zu ignorieren. 

“Aber sie hatte viel Geld”, sinnierte Laurentius. 

“Sehr viel Geld.”

“Und niemand wusste, dass sie alles der Katze vermachen würde?”

Ufo streckte sich. “Ihre Haushälterin sagt nein, aber sie kann natürlich auch nicht alles wissen. Heute Nachmittag habe ich einen Termin mit der Tochter von Frau Walderer...” Sie griff nach einer Visitenkarte auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

“Nicole Lemar”, warf Laurentius ein. “Ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen.”

“Du?” Ufo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. “Wann?”

Also erzählte ihr Laurentius von der eleganten, kühlen Dame im Pelzmantel und ihrem Begehr.

“Das ist ja sehr interessant”, meinte Ufo. “Ich lasse sie am besten mal überprüfen. Und heute Nachmittag fühle ich ihr mal persönlich auf den Zahn.”

Laurentius stand auf. “Dann pass‘ aber bloß gut auf, dass sie dich nicht beißt”, meinte er.

“Was?”

Laurentius trat zur Tür. “Na, einer Frau, die Tieren das Fell über die Ohren ziehen lässt, um einen Pelzmantel tragen zu können, ist alles zu zutrauen. Ciao, Ufo.” Damit verließ er das Büro.

Ulrike Foges sah ihm noch einen Moment hinter-her, dann griff sie zum Telefon, um ihren Assistenten mit den Nachforschungen zu beauftragen.

 

* * *

 

Ausnahmsweise schaffte Laurentius es, an diesem Tag pünktlich zum Mittagessen im Kloster zu sein, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Seiten Frau Ciupkas einbrachte. Er lüftete den Deckel der Auflaufform, die sie gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. 

“Schon wieder Nudelauflauf, Frau Ciupka?”, fragte er.

“Ich hatte keine Zeit, mir groß etwas auszudenken.” Die Haushälterin stemmte die Fäuste in die ausladenden Hüften. “Ich war heute in sieben verschiedenen Supermärkten und in zwei Tierhandlungen.”

“Warum denn, wenn ich fragen darf?”

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wegen des Katzenfutters. Ich habe zehn verschiedene Sorten mitgebracht, eine davon wird Luzie schon fressen.”

“Das war doch bestimmt Sebastians Idee”, stellte Laurentius fest. “Und wieso bin ich heute eigentlich der Erste?”

Genau in diesem Moment kamen Liborius und Johannes ins Esszimmer und Ludwig erschien mit seiner Aktentasche unterm Arm. Waren denn nicht schon Weihnachtsferien?

Alle setzten sich an den Tisch und Sebastian kam mit einem mit Teller, Gläsern und Besteck voll beladenen Tablett herein. Es war Frau Ciupka aber auch unmöglich anzugewöhnen, zuerst den Tisch zu decken, bevor sie das Essen auftrug...

Später ergriff Liborius das Wort. “Ich habe also heute Vormittag mit Dr. Fechner telefoniert und er hat uns geraten, dass wir uns vor Abschluss der Verhandlung über das Testament auf nichts einlassen, was Frau Lemar oder einer der anderen Erben auch vorschlagen sollte. Das könnte zu juristischen Komplikationen führen. Luzie wird vorerst weiter bei uns bleiben.”

Laurentius seufzte und als Ludwig ihn fragend ansah, sagte er leise: “Man wird doch mal träumen dürfen...”

 

* * *

 

Die Tage eilten geschäftig und ereignislos dahin. Das heißt, ereignislos natürlich nur in dem Sinne, dass es keine vergiftete Katzen gab oder fremde Damen im Pelzmantel auftauchten. 

Ansonsten war natürlich sehr viel zu tun, denn Weihnachten rückte immer näher. 

Frau Ciupka hatte sich in einen wahren Plätzchenrausch gesteigert, von dessen Erträge ein guter Teil zwischen ihren weihnachtlich purpurrot geschminkten Lippen verschwand. 

Luzie fraß – wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen – ihr Katzenfutter aus der Dose, hatte aber auch nichts gegen den einen oder andere Keks, den sie am liebsten noch warm vom Blech stibitzte. Worauf Frau Ciupka ihr drohte, Katzenpfötchen zu backen – Luzie schien jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und machte sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit über ein Blech frisch gebackener Makronen her, die eigentlich für den Weihnachtsbasar zugunsten der Mission am kommenden Sonntag gedacht gewesen waren.

Laurentius hatte mehrfach Ufo angerufen, um näheres über Frau Walderer zu erfahren. Doch sie war entweder nicht im Büro oder gerade in einer Besprechung. Oder vielleicht ließ sie sich auch nur verleugnen. Sie hatte ja bereits in der Vergangenheit mehrfach deutlich klar gestellt, was sie von seiner Schnüffelei hielt. 

Doch auch ohne einen möglichen Mordfall war Laurentius voll ausgelastet.

Um so überraschter war er, als er eines Abends Ludwig über den Weg lief, der ihm sagte, dass Besuch auf Laurentius warte. Ufo saß in einem der alten, großen, bequemen Sessel und sah ihm entgegen.

“Du siehst müde aus”, bemerkte Laurentius, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten. 

Ufo setzte sich auf. “Ich hatte viel zu tun in der letzten Zeit”, sagte sie. “Diese Frau Lemar und ihre Schwester sind schwere Kaliber – ich musste mit zig Anwälten sprechen, bevor sie mich vorgelassen haben. Eine Audienz in Rom zu bekommen, kann nicht schwieriger sein.”

Laurentius sah unvermittelt zur Tür – hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass sie aufgegangen war oder stand dort jemand? Er erhob sich und öffnete sie ganz – doch der Korridor dahinter war leer. Wohl doch nur eine Täuschung. Er nahm wieder Platz. “Aber warum bist du gekommen? Nur um mir das zu erzählen?”

Ulrike Foges seufzte. “Nein, ich...” Sie stockte. “Ich glaube, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich komme in diesem Fall einfach nicht weiter.”

Überraschung heuchelnd riss Laurentius die Augen weit auf. “Du bittest mich um Hilfe bei einem Fall?”

Ufo lächelte matt. “Nun tu nicht so”, meinte sie. “Du hast mich ja schließlich mit der Nase drauf gestoßen.”

Laurentius sah sie an. “Dann ist also Frau Walderer tatsächlich ermordet worden?”

“Ja. Und zwar mit einer Überdosis Insulin, wie die Obduktion ergab. Frau Walderer konnte sich das Insulin nicht selbst spritzen, daher hat es immer ihre Haushälterin gemacht.”

“Komisch”, meinte Laurentius. “Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass sie eine hatte. Ich dachte immer, sie wohnt allein mit Luzie im Haus.”

“Frau Manger hatte eine eigene Wohnung unter dem Dach. Sie sagte, Frau Walderer habe sie immer zum Einkaufen geschickt, wenn sie Besuch erhielt. Sie war zwei Jahre bei ihr.”

“Findest du das nicht etwas seltsam?”, wunderte sich Laurentius. “Von dieser Haushälterin habe ich zum ersten Mal etwas von dir erfahren.”

Ufo zuckte mit den Schultern. “Nicht seltsamer, als dass sie ihr ganzes Geld einer Katze hinterlassen hat. Aber Frau Manger ist sehr zurückhaltend, sie hat sich wohl niemandem aufgedrängt. Sogar der Hausarzt von Frau Walderer hat sie nur ein- oder zweimal zu Gesicht bekommen, als sie sich von ihm zeigen ließ, wie sie Frau Walderer die Spritzen setzen musste und mit ihr über ihren Diätplan sprach.”

“Nun, aber wenn sie ihr die Spritzen gibt... könnte sie ihr dann nicht zu viel gespritzt haben? Vielleicht aus Versehen.”

Ulrike Foges schüttelte den Kopf. “Aus Versehen bestimmt nicht. Die Menge, die in Frau Walderers Körper gefunden wurde, entspricht mindestens drei bis vier Injektionen. Und es wurden auch Einstichstellen in der Armbeuge gefunden – Frau Walderer bekam sie aber für gewöhnlich in den Bauch.”

“Erbt sie denn auch? Ich meine, diese Frau Manger? Dann hätte sie doch ein Motiv.”

“Nein. Im Gegenteil, sie wird nicht so rasch wieder eine Stelle mit derart großzügiger Bezahlung finden. Im Haus konnte sie nicht bleiben, das ist zum Verkauf ausgeschrieben. Außerdem hat sie ein Alibi. Um die Zeit, um die Frau Walderer gestorben ist, war sie in einer Apotheke in der City, um Insulin zu holen. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag verspätete sich der Lieferant und sie musste dort fast zwanzig Minuten warten. Noch ein Punkt, der für ihre Unschuld spricht. Es waren nur noch zwei Ampullen im Haus, deshalb zog die Haushälterin es auch vor, in der Apotheke zu warten, als am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen.” 

Die Kommissarin zuckte mit den Schultern. “Das Ganze ist ziemlich verworren, findest du nicht?”

Laurentius wollte eben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Nach unzähligen Scharmützeln mit Luzie wachsam geworden, suchte er mit Blicken rasch den Raum ab. Doch von der Katze war nicht einmal eine Schwanzspitze zu sehen und so nahm er an, dass er sich geirrt haben musste. Oder vielleicht fing er an, Gespenster zu sehen. 

“Da Frau Walderer alleine war, kann sie jeder besucht haben”, bemerkte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Polizistin. 

“Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie einem Fremden die Tür aufgemacht hätte. Außerdem wurde nicht eingebrochen, es wurde offenbar auch nichts gestohlen – Motive in der Richtung können wir ausschließen.” Ufo zögerte. “Das legt natürlich nahe, dass sie ihren Besucher oder ihre Besucherin kannte.”

“Wie steht es denn zum Beispiel mit ihrer Tochter, dieser Nicole Lemar mit ihrem plötzlichen Interesse an Luzie?” 

Bei den Vorhängen tauchte für einen Augenblick ein Schatten auf – doch als Laurentius genauer hinsah, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Diese Katze machte ihn noch ganz irre! Sogar, wenn sie nicht im Raum war...

“Sie war zusammen mit ihrem Mann im Urlaub in Italien.” Ulrike schüttelte den Kopf. “Daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln, sie war es nicht. Ihre Schwester hat ebenfalls ein Alibi, wenn auch ein ziemlich wackliges. Sie wohnt übrigens hier in Köln, aber da sie sich mit ihrer Mutter nie recht verstanden hatte, gab es da seit Jahren kein Kontakt mehr zwischen ihnen. Andrea Walderer war laut ihrer Aussage im Kino. Allein. An der Kasse kann man sich zwar erinnern, dass sie eine Karte gekauft habe, aber nicht daran, ob sie in der Vorstellung war oder wann sie gegangen ist.”

“Und das Erbe ist ein Motiv...”, warf Laurentius gedankenvoll ein.

“Aber warum hätte sie so lange warten sollen? Frau Walderer war laut Aussage ihres Hausarztes bis vor etwa einem Jahr bei bester Gesundheit, aber dann begann sie zu kränkeln. Und bei der rasanten Verschlechterung ihrer Zuckerwerte hätte sie jeden Tag einen Schlaganfall oder Herzinfarkt erleiden können. Warum also bringt sie man sie nicht früher um, sondern wartet, bis abzusehen ist, dass sie nicht mehr sehr lange leben wird?”

“Nun, so war immerhin die Chance höher, dass man ihren Tod als natürlichen Tod ansieht und nicht weiter untersucht.” 

Laurentius hatte mit einmal das unangenehme Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als würden sich Augen in seinen Rücken brennen. Er drehte sich rasch um – doch natürlich war dort niemand. 

“Das stimmt. Zumindest kommt allen dreien – Nicole Lemar, ihrem Mann und Andrea Walderer - das Erbe sehr gelegen. Viktor Lemar hatte eine kleine Firma, die mehr schlecht als recht vor sich hin kränkelte und die er schleunigst verkaufte, als er vom Tod seiner Schwiegermutter erfuhr. Nicole Lemar war Verkäuferin in einer teuren Boutique, verdiente aber nicht sehr viel, da sie viel lieber ein- als verkauft. Und Andrea Walderer ist seit der Schließung des Altenheims vor fast drei Jahren arbeitslos und lebt von Sozialhilfe.”

“Und keine der Töchter hat Frau Walderer um Hilfe gebeten? Nicht einmal Andrea Walderer? Obwohl es ihr so schlecht ging?”

Ufo räusperte sich. “Nein, es gab vor etwa zehn Jahren eine heftige Auseinandersetzung in der Familie, als nach dem Tod des Mannes von Frau Walderer bekannt wurde, dass die beiden Töchter bis auf einen kleinen Pflichtteil leer ausgingen. Als Grund gab Walderer in seinem Testament an, dass sie nicht seine leiblichen Töchter wären und es daher allein die Pflicht ihrer Mutter wäre, nach ihrem Gutdünken für das weitere Leben der beiden zu sorgen.”

“Noch eine Erbschaftsangelegenheit”, seufzte Laurentius. “Aber zumindest hinterließ er das Geld nicht einem Haustier.” Er schauderte.

“Er hinterließ also seiner Frau das ganze Vermögen allein. Nachdem Frau Walderer von ihren Töchtern heftiger Kritik ausgesetzt wurde, als diese eingestand, dass beide tatsächlich außerehelichen Liaisonen entstammten und noch nicht mal den gleichen Vater hatten, kam es zum endgültigen Bruch zwischen Mutter und Töchtern. Offenbar hatten sich auch die beiden Halbschwestern nicht viel zu sagen, denn beide behaupteten, zueinander erst wieder nach der Beerdigung Kontakt aufgenommen zu haben.” Ufo hatte Laurentius Einwurf schlicht ignoriert. 

“Und von den Nachbarn hat auch niemand etwas bemerkt?”

Ulrike schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein. Niemand hat etwas gesehen oder gehört oder gar einen Fremden in der Straße bemerkt. Ich habe nur drei unterschiedliche Beschreibungen von dir bekommen.” Sie schmunzelte. “Und jeweils den guten Rat dazu, mich zu versichern, ob es auch wirklich ein echter Mönch gewesen sei.”

Laurentius grinste schief. “Sehr schmeichelhaft. Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?”

“Wir haben nichts in der Hand, gegen keinen von ihnen – obwohl alle ein hinreichendes Motiv haben. Wenn der anonyme Anruf nicht gewesen wäre, hätte aber wohl niemand Verdacht geschöpft.” Ufo lehnte sich müde zurück. 

Laurentius überlegte eine Weile. “Kannst du mir Fotos von allen dreien besorgen?”, fragte er dann. “Es ist Weihnachten und damit eine gute Zeit, um noch ein paar Spenden für die Mission zu sammeln. “Ich könnte ja in der Nachbarschaft von Frau Walderer anfangen...”

“Entschuldige Laurentius – aber glaubst du wirklich, die Leute erzählen dir mehr als der Polizei?”

Der kleine Mönch zuckte mit den Schultern. “Einen Versuch ist es doch wert, oder nicht?”

Hinter ihm tauchte Luzie aus den Schatten auf und sprang schnurrend auf Ufos Schoss. Laurentius ignorierte sie völlig. 

Und so kam es, dass Laurentius am nächsten Tag kurz nach dem Mittagessen – das mit Linseneintopf aus der Büchse sehr frugal ausgefallen war, doch Frau Ciupka erklärte sich nach dem Backen zu erschöpft für aufwändigeres Kochen - den Wagen mit kleinen Tüten Plätzchen belud. 

Er packte einige davon in eine Tasche um, als er in einer Parkbucht nahe Frau Walderers früherem Heim hielt und ausstieg. Die Fotos von Nicole und Viktor Lemar und Andrea Walderer steckten in der Brusttasche seines Anoraks. Laurentius zog seinen Schal zurecht und drückte auf den ersten Klingelknopf. Hinter dem Gartentor befand sich ein sehr gepflegtes Einfamilienhaus.

Keine Antwort. Laurentius wartete geduldig – obwohl es ziemlich kalt war – klingelte erneut und wartete wieder. Als er es eben aufgeben wollte, krächzte die Sprechanlage los. 

“Ja, bitte?”

“Hier ist Pater Laurentius vom Kloster des heiligen Franziskus. Ich habe oft ihre leider verstorbene Nachbarin Frau Walderer besucht, erinnern Sie sich?”

“Was kann ich für Sie tun?”

Die Stimme klang so verzerrt, dass Laurentius nicht sagen konnte, ob sie einer Frau oder einem Mann gehörte. “Ich hätte Sie gerne einen Moment gesprochen.”

Es kam keine Antwort, aber nach einer weiteren kleinen Weile klickte das Schloss des Gartentors und Laurentius konnte es aufdrücken. Er ging einen sauber gefegten und gestreuten Weg zum Haus. In der Tür stand eine junge Frau. 

“Bitte sehr, ja? Was?”, fragte sie in gebrochenem Deutsch. 

“Ich möchte mit einem der Bewohner des Hauses sprechen.”

“Eine Moment.” Sie knallte die Haustür zu.

Es dauerte beträchtlich länger als “eine Moment” bis sie wieder auftauchte und ihn ins Haus ließ. Sie nahm seinen Anorak entgegen und führte ihn wortlos ins Wohnzimmer.

Laurentius sah sich um, während er darauf wartete, dass jemand auftauchte. Von einem der Fenster aus hatte man einen wundervollen Blick direkt in den Garten von Frau Walderer... Es schien so, als hätte er gleich beim ersten Mal das Richtige getroffen. 

“Nun, was denken Sie, was ich für Sie tun kann?”

Als hinter ihm eine Stimme ertönte, drehte Laurentius sich um. Eine kleine, schlanke Frau war eingetreten. Ihr weißes, kurzes Haar, dass sich wie ein Helm um ein zerbrechliches Gesicht schmiegte, schien auf hohes Alter hinzudeuten, doch ihren Bewegungen war davon nichts anzumerken, als sie an ihm vorbei trat und sich in einen Sessel bei eben jenem Fenster setzte, durch das Laurentius gesehen hatte.

Instinktiv entschied er sich, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen und nicht den Vorwand des Spendensammelns zu bemühen. “Ich bin gekommen, um etwas über Frau Walderers Tod herauszufinden.”

“Ist dafür nicht die Polizei zuständig?”, erwiderte die Frau, deren Namen Laurentius immer noch nicht kannte. 

“Ich bin sozusagen... im Auftrag der Polizei unterwegs, Frau..."

“Dalm. Brigitte Dalm.” Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. “Dann sind Sie wohl gar kein richtiger Mönch?”

Laurentius lächelte. “Doch, das bin ich. Ich möchte Sie nicht lange aufhalten, Frau Dalm...”

“Nehmen Sie Platz”, unterbrach ihn Brigitte Dalm. “Das macht einen ja nervös, wie Sie hier herum stehen.”

Laurentius nahm in einem zweiten Sessel, nur unweit von ihr entfernt, Platz. “Eigentlich wollte ich Sie nur fragen, ob Ihnen vielleicht nicht doch etwas aufgefallen sein könnte.”

“Ich kannte Marianne Walderer seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Oder genauer gesagt, ich war so lange mit ihr bekannt, denn niemand hat Marianne gekannt. Sie war sogar für ihre eigene Familie immer ein Rätsel.” Frau Dalm lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Überraschenderweise trug sie Jeans und ein Holzfällerhemd. Offenbar bemerkte sie Laurentius Blick und lachte leise. “Ich beneide die jungen Leute um all die legere Kleidung, die sie tragen dürfen. So sehr ich es auch verabscheute, wurde ich doch in gestärkte Kleider und weiße Schürzen gesteckt, weil es sich so gehörte. Also trag ich jetzt nur noch, was mir Spaß macht.”

Laurentius merkte, dass er an ihr Gefallen fand. 

“Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich habe der Polizei alles gesagt, was ich wusste. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen kann.” 

“Aber ist Ihnen denn überhaupt nichts aufgefallen?”, fragte Laurentius. “Hat Frau Walderer nie eine Bemerkung gemacht, dass sie sich bedroht fühlt? Oder etwas in diese Richtung.”

“Nein.” Entschieden schüttelte Brigitte Dalm den Kopf. “Und sollte es der Fall gewesen sein, so bezweifele ich stark, dass sie es mir gegenüber erwähnt hätte. In privaten Dingen war sie sehr zugeknöpft. Wir haben regelmäßig dreimal die Woche zusammen Kaffee getrunken, aber wir waren niemals intime Freundinnen. Ich glaube, wenn es jemanden gab, dem Marianne nahe stand, dann war das ihre Katze. Sie hatte immer welche, schon seit ich sie kenne – und Luzie war ihr die Liebste.”

“Ja, Luzie kenne ich. Sie ist zur Zeit bei uns im Kloster.” Laurentius unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

“Ja, ich weiß. Sie hat mir davon erzählt, dass sie – sollte ihr etwas passieren und das war bei ihrem Gesundheitszustand ja keine Unmöglichkeit – die Katze dem Kloster als Pflegschaft überlassen würde.”

“Das hat sie Ihnen erzählt?” Laurentius schöpfte neue Hoffnung. “Frau Dalm – hat die Polizei Ihnen Fotos gezeigt? Von den Töchtern von Frau Walderer?”, fragte er. 

Frau Dalm zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ja, natürlich. Aber ich habe das auch der Kommissarin erklärt – ich habe beide Mädchen seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Meines Wissens nach haben sie ihre Mutter auch nie besucht.”

Laurentius überlegte eine Weile, dann ließ er sich von einem Gedanken leiten. “Wie ist Frau Walderer eigentlich zu ihrer Haushälterin gekommen? Ich habe gehört, sie war nur zwei Jahre bei ihr.”

“Das stimmt.” Frau Dalm schien einen Moment nachzudenken. “Davor hatte sie nur eine Zugehfrau, die jeden Vormittag kam, das Haus in Ordnung hielt, die Wäsche wegbrachte und so weiter. Sie war aber immer nur bis Mittag da. Gekocht hat Marianne dann selbst. Aber dann verschlechterte sich ihre Diabetes und es wurde notwendig, dass sich ständig jemand im Haus auf-hielt. Ich glaube, Marianne hat eine Anzeige aufgegeben. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als sich dann Frau Manger meldete – sie war früher Krankenschwester gewesen. Das war ideal, vor allem dann, als Marianne das Insulin gespritzt werden musste. Sie hätte das nie selbst tun können.”

“Eine ehemalige Krankenschwester – das ist interessant”, murmelte Laurentius. “Und Sie sind sicher, dass es eine Krankenschwester war?”, fragte er lauter nach. “Nicht vielleicht eine Altenpflegerin?”

Frau Dalm sah ihn an. “Sie denken... wie es ihre Tochter Andrea war?”, entgegnete sie gedehnt. “Nein, sie sprach immer von einer Krankenschwester und das ihr Getue so typisch sei, dass es ihr manchmal direkt auf die Nerven gehen würde.”

“Haben Sie denn Frau Manger häufiger gesehen?”

Diese Frage schien Frau Dalm zu überraschen. Sie zögerte lange mit einer Antwort. “Nein. Wir trafen uns abwechselnd bei ihr und bei mir, aber wenn ich kam, war der Tisch immer schon gedeckt und Marianne öffnete stets selbst die Tür. Ich habe diese Frau nur einige Mal gesehen, von weitem.” Sie suchte nach einem Beispiel. “Wenn sie zum Beispiel im Sommer ein paar Wäschestücke in den Garten zum Trocknen aufhängte und ähnliches. Aber meine Augen sind auch nicht mehr die besten.” 

Irgendwo begann das Telefon zu klingeln und einen Moment später klopfte es kurz und das Hausmädchen oder die Haushaltshilfe, was auch immer sie sein mochte, streckte den Kopf in den Raum. “Eine Telefonatanruf für Sie, Frau Dalm. Von Frau Tochter.”

“Danke, Olga.” Frau Dalm stand auf und Laurentius, der eine Verabschiedung erkannte, wenn er eine sah, tat das gleiche. Die alte Frau reichte ihm die Hand und ihr Händedruck war überraschend fest. “Olga wird Sie zur Tür bringen”, sagte sie. “Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte, Pater.” Sie trat zu einem weiteren Telefon in der Nähe des Fensters.

“Vielleicht konnten Sie das doch”, sagte Laurentius nachdenklich und folgte dem Hausmädchen. “Vielen Dank, dass Sie Zeit für mich hatten. Auf Wiedersehen – und schöne Weihnachten.”

Frau Dalm nickte ihm nur zu und als Laurentius den Raum verließ, sah er gerade noch, wie sie den Hörer abnahm. 

Laurentius verabschiedete sich kurz von Olga, die schüchtern lächelte und eine Art unbeholfenen Knicks hinlegte, als sie ihm seinen Anorak reichte. Dann verließ er das Grundstück und setzte sich ins Auto um nachzudenken.

Machte es überhaupt noch Sinn, in die anderen Häuser zu gehen? Das Haus von Frau Dalm lag dem von Frau Walderer genau gegenüber. Bis zum nächsten Nachbarn befand sich ein schmaler Grünstreifen, eine Querstraße und eine Bushaltestelle. Und Frau Walderers Haus war von einer dichten, hohen Hecke umgeben, die sich nur nach der Seite hin lichtete, von der aus man den Garten aus dem Fenster von Frau Dalm sehen konnte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass wirklich jemand mehr gesehen hatte, als der Polizei bekannt war. 

Laurentius schnallte sich an und startete den Wagen. Er würde ins Kloster zurückfahren. Es gab ja schließlich auch sonst noch genug zu tun. Außerdem ging ihm diese Haushälterin nicht aus dem Kopf. Es würde alles so gut passen, wenn Frau Manger in Wirklichkeit Andrea Walderer gewesen wäre. Nur gab es an dieser Überlegung einen Haken – Frau Walderer hätte doch sicher ihre eigene Tochter erkannt, wenn sich diese als Haushälterin bei ihr vorgestellt hätte!

Als er an einer roten Ampel bremsen musste, fiel ihm die Tasche mit den Plätzchen wieder ein und er winkte ein paar Kindern, die neben der Straße unter Zuhilfenahme einer alten Mülltonne einen imposanten Schneemann bauten. Sie schienen sich über die Plätzchen zu freuen und Laurentius blieb es erspart, sie unter dem gekränkten Blick von Frau Ciupka wieder ins Kloster zurück zu bringen. Das hätte sie ihm nie verziehen.

Doch nach diesem kleinen Zwischenspiel kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um die Informationen, die Frau Dalm ihm geliefert hatte. Der Schluss, dass die so unscheinbare Haushälterin, so unmöglich es auch scheinen mochte, etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hatte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los.


End file.
